1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench structure, and more particularly to a ratchet wrench structure having a simple construction with fewer parts.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
A conventional ratchet wrench 10 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 1 comprises a pawl member 11, a ratchet portion 12, a rotation cover 13, a locking ring 14, and screws 15. However, the conventional ratchet wrench 10 has a complicated construction with multiple assembly parts. In addition, it is necessary to additionally provide screws 15 for fixing the locking ring 14 during the assembling and dismantling process of the conventional ratchet wrench, thereby consuming the assembling and dismantling time, and thereby increasing cost of fabrication of the conventional ratchet wrench.